It Runs In The Family
by stormseaker
Summary: The Digimon are back with their partners after a two month seperation but now they have to deal with the aftermath of the Paricitemon attack, including the fact that Takato's home is nothing but rubble. Discoverys will be made. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did would I be writing this? 

A crossover between season two and three, please know I've read more comics about season two than I've seen episodes so some of the stuff is probably off if I make any huge mistakes tell me and I'll do what I can to fix them.

_Summery_: the d-reapers gone and the Digimon are back with there partners but now they have to deal with the aftermath of the Paricitemon attack including the fact that Takato's home is nothing but rubble and what's this of a new big bad? Will they get threw this one in one piece?

* * *

_**Chapter one: Meat the Family**_

Takato stared out the window of the taxi in bored daze. it was a five hour drive to Odaiba from Shinjuku and there was exactly nothing to do.

Gigimon had curled up and dozed off in his lap about five minuets into the ride and his I-pod had run out of juice over an hour ago, anything else that may have held his attention was ether stuffed into his duffle bag in the trunk or already at the new apartment with his parents in Odaiba

As a result he could do nothing but get lost in his thoughts, and the memories.

_//////flashback /////_

/AN/ I refer to the bio-merged partners as them ok?/

GallentmonCM was exhausted, they where powerful yes but exhausted, they had perhaps one more good attack before the mode change and even the bio-merge failed completely, he really hoped this plan worked.

Drawing on the last possible dregs of there strength they charged there lance, drew it back and flung it as hard as possible at the tunnel portal that was letting the millions of Digimon threw into the real world. The lance disappeared and for a moment it was all silent then a huge nova sized blast spun out ward from a point in the sky spreading out ward and then rolling in on itself with a rumble like thunder. The portal dissipated and the Paricitemon screeched once in unison, a teeth pulling sound that cut of abruptly when hey all deleted. GallentmonCM floated down to the rest of the tamers wobbling slightly.

"Is it over now?" Henrys voice wobbled almost as badly as his knees, every one else had already De-Digivolved into their separate and rather beaten up forms. Rika smiled up at GallentmonCM and answered without looking at Henry.

"Yeh Brainiac I think it is." With an exhausted sigh GallentmonCM finaly relaxed there hold on there form.

"That's good." and promptly fell over in a dead faint.

_//////end flashback ///////_

When Takato and Guilmon had awoken, unnervingly simultaneously it had been to the stark white sheets and wall of a Hypnos med bay deep within the bowls of the newly repairs towers and to the horrifying news that no he couldn't go home as it was nothing but a pile of rubble amongst the huge pile of rubble that was a lot of the city. Lucky his parents hadn't been home really.

Hypnos in an attempt to repay the million debts they'd racked up with him and the other tamers had organized temporary flat in for them to live in until the rebuilding was finished it was really close to his cousin's home, in the same flats actually and all paid for by the government.

His parents had gone ahead a few days ago to settle in and get themselves organized with things like enrolling him in the local school for the four months they where going to be there, you'd think that saving the world, again would get you some time off school but nooo, he started tomorrow. Stupid education.

So here he was caught in a miserable loop of thoughts just waiting the five hours of the extremely uncomfortable taxi ride to trickle past with nothing to do, nothing to do, nothing to do. See what I said about thought loop? Still nothing to do, noth- SCREACH!

At that moment in time Takato was extremely thankful for the god send that was the seat belt, without it he could have quite likely been splattered onto the front windscreen and died a very boring death. Takato glared at the driver who made a sort of weird grunt and held out his hand

"82 bucks" Takato blinked and looked out the window actually taking in the scenery for the first time in a while. Two identical apartment blocks towered over him surrounding a courtyard of grass.

Finally! He was here! Takato stuffed the cash in the drivers general directions before jumping out of the taxi only just managed to retrieve his bag before the taxi speed off. Scowling Takato hid the still slumbering Gigimon in his hood and started up the many flights of stairs to his temporary home. Now was it room 293 or 239? Or maybe 329? Oh man.

* * *

_//////Inside ///////_

Tai speared another lump of soup soaked doe while chewing his last mouthful moodily. God he was bored and judging by the glazed look to Kari's face she wasn't much better off and she was a female. Shouldn't she be joining in on the seemingly senseless chatter spewing from the two elder woman's mouths?

His brain had shut down around the same time they stopped talking about the Digimon attacks in Shinjuku that had destroyed there home prompting the move here, for a little while any way. there where in fact only a few floors below them and had arrived a few days ago though only now had they invited them over, they'd been waiting until there son, his cousin Takato got here, he was in fact a little late but Aunt Mai admitted shed expected it. Apparently Takato was never on time. Just then the door bell rang, aunt Mai threw it open and happily glommed the person on the other side.

"Takato! You're late!" She stepped back and dragged the person they now knew to be there cousin inside.

"Sorry mom I got kinda lost." She just humph-ed and push the boy towards Tai's mom.

"Takato meat you're Aunt Helen, Lin this is my son Takato." Tai's mom gushed and hugged appropriately before pushing him towards Tai and Kari.

Tai gave his cousin a once over. He was short, not embarrassingly so but enough to be truly short, decked out in a plain red shirt and blue jeans, darker than normal skin and a wiry frame, an athlete maybe? His hair was a rusty brown and stuck up every where standing up strait and dropping into his eyes that where, red? Tai blinked once, then twice before shaking himself. Just cause the guy had red eyes didn't mean he was evil they where probably just contacts, right? Kari stepped forward and held out one hand.

"Hey I'm Kari, this is Tai it's nice to meat you." The boy grinned at them and seamed to give off a wave of happy innocence making Tai relax. His cousin wasn't an evil embodiment of some kind and that was that.

"It's nice to meet you two but I've got to jet, school tomorrow and all." Tai s mom gasped "That's right! I'm so sorry Mai, rob but I've got to get these two off to bed or I'll never get them up tomorrow!" with that she bundled the two teens out the door waving happily as she went. Mai glanced at Takato taking in his rumpled clothing and sagging eyes with a sigh.

"Ok you bed now, you start tomorrow." Takato sighed and followed his suds covered dad to his room down the hall, plonked the duffle bag on the ground slipped of his shoes and climbed into bed. Gigimon scampered out of his hoddy and curled up into his chest dropping off in a second. Takato felt his eyelids droop and slipped of into the world of dreams. Who knew five hours of sitting on your but could be so exhausting?

* * *

AN/ If I got anything wrong please tell me so I can fix it before I uplode the next chapter thanx! 


	2. Chapter 2

I up loaded it again 'cause of some errors. thank you to everyone who reviewed. 'specially maskmon who, despite not being signed in wrote the three longest and most threatening chapters i have ever received. also thanks to the corrections people made about eye color, names and spellings I'll work on it all, this is my first serious long story so expect some errors. I'm sorry for the huge wait but chapter 3 is coming.

Chapter 2

Takato leaned against the wall out side the class room drawing some stares. He just kept his head down not meeting anyone's curious looks or whispers, they'd find out who he was soon enough. In-fact there's the teacher now. She was an old woman in her mid forty's and looked to be in a bad mood.

"Class to your seats. We have a new student to introduce today." She waved Takato inside.

"This is Takato Matsuki he'll be here for about three months before he returns to Shinjuku. Please welcome him." Her voice was dry and utterly uninterested making Takato a bit uncomfortable.

The class broke out in whispers and giggles about the new kid, most of them seamed to be discussing his style of clothing. He was waring a black vest with a hood over a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his usual yellow sweat bands around his wrists and a new marron belt with cards strapped around his waist. He didn't think it was punk worthy as some of the whispers had already labelled him.

So he ignored the whispers and made his way to an empty seat near the back next to a window and proceed to stare out of it, happily ignoring the teachers monotone lecture on trigonometric formula.

Takato fought a losing battle with his locker; it refused to open no matter what he did to it, no amount of threatening and cursing seamed to budge to inanimate object. Hordes of kids walked past a few stopping long enough to snicker at the new kid while the others just ignored the fact he needed help. It was almost comforting how similar the school was to his old one. He shoved down the urge to punch a hole in the blasted thing and thumped his head against the locker instead.

"Erm what are you doing Takato?" He opened one eye to glance at Kari taking in the group of kids hovering behind her before closing it and retuning to his previous activity.

"Trying to give myself a concussion. Its harder than you think." He could practically feel the weirded out look she and the group gave him.

"Well I just wanted to introduce you to my friends." He sighed and tuned to face her properly and smile at the group.

"Hey I'm Takato don't let the activity you just witnessed fool you I'm totally sane." A few of them cracked a smile at his joking while the rest just gave him a weird look.

Kari giggled and pointed to a boy in a hat.

"This is TK," next a boy in googles like the ones he used to have, he was rather glad his had been lost in the Parisitemon attack now if they had looked that stupid on him. "Davis," a girl with purple hair. "Yoli," a boy with purple-black hair. "Ken," and lastly a short boy with light brown hair. "And Cody. These are my friends." Takato waved cheerfully and the bell for next period rang making him groan.

The group gave him cheerful goodbyes and trickled off to there own classes. Takato banged his head back on the locker again and jumped when he heard a click, the door swung open and he sighed in part exasperation and part relief. Grabbing his stuff he ran off to his next class mentally screaming at whoever came up with the school system and his mother for sentencing him to six hours of torture there.

Patamon and Gatomon lounged in the tree outside the computer lab bored out of there skulls. They'd opted to hang out in the real world today but forgotten that there was even less to do here than in the digital world. Patamon groaned and rolled over on the tree limb.

"I'd welcome a Digimon attack right now." Gatomon just grunted a vague agreement not paying any attention as she was busy sunning herself in the weak autumn light. A loud crash from bellow almost startled her into falling out of the tree she saved herself by grabbing on with her claws ending up clinging to the limb like a bat.

Below them a stack of chairs had collapsed in a bundle of metal and plastic and a tiny red blob with Patamon ears stood at the base chattering to itself. It froze suddenly and for a moment was as still as a statue before zipping off around the back of the building as a group of students in PE uniforms turned the corner.

Gatomaon glared at Patamon from her perch clinging to the underside of the tree limb.

"You had to ask didn't you?" Patamon grinned weakly cowering before her glare before leaping threw the lab window to tell Izzy about the strange little digimon as the last bell ringing over head.

"So it was around here right?" Patamon and Gatomon nodded while continuing around the back of the school.

"Yep, it knocked over the chairs and then ran around here when it heard the kids coming. It was fast too."

Tai just sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He didn't see why he had to skip out on going to the arcade for this. So what if no one had ever heard of this Digimon before, it was tiny no more than a rookie at best right? though it was weird that even Geni hadn't heard of a digimon matching the blobs description, he guessed it could mean there was a new enemy out there, ergh why was he thinking about it? He was only talking himself into it!

The group rounded the corner a stopped short. The little hyper blob as Patamon had described it was quite happily snoozing on the court yard wall. Izzy wiped out his scanner to see if there was even a vague match only to start spluttering when it flashed no data at him over and over again. Tai raised an eyebrow to his friends spluttering slapping a hand over his mouth when he opened it to start voicing his distress at the failure of his beloved technology.

"Quiet! You don't want to wake it up!" Izzy glared at him but settled down marginally still steaming to himself.

Kari gasped pointing off to the other side of the quadrangle where Takato had appeared. As the Destined watched helpless unless of corse they chose to expose them selves the Digimon on the wall woke up and stretched like a cat before turning in Takato's direction. The blob started giggling and bouncing madly when he spotted the boy walking by.

Ten meters away Tai was panicking. What did he do attack and expose his friends and partners or let his cousin be attacked? As he was about to call out his orders the Digimon pounced and, to his and the rest of the groups shock Takato simply grinned and caught it in mud leap and proceeded to tickle it making the blob squeal in happiness before it jumped down out of the boys arms and began running in circles around the red eyed boy chattering incomprehensibly as it went Takato just laughed and watched the ball of hyperness.

"Come on Gigimon, time to go home." The ball, now known as Gigimon skidded to a halt at the boys feat letting him pick it up. For a moment it snuggled into the boys arms before scampering up his shoulder and diving into his hood where he was surprisingly invisible. Takato then turned on his heal and walked back the way he came.

Davis cleared his throat nervously

"So this Digimon thing runs in the family?"


End file.
